


And Where Do You Think You Are Going?

by neferlemon



Series: Infinite Hurt/Comfort Series [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya is sick, and stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Where Do You Think You Are Going?

**Author's Note:**

> Vietnamese translation by azur(e) is available [here](https://soulacanary.wordpress.com/2017/03/03/hoya-x-woohyun-and-where-do-you-think-you-are-going/)

“Achoo!”

There are complains and desperate hands try to cover their dinner from the germ and saliva as Hoya sneezes and sniffs. Woohyun particularly shoots him a dirty look.

“Would you mind covering your mouth when you’re sneezing?”

“Sor – achoo! It’s too sudden. Achoo! Achoo!” this time Hoya remember to put his hand over his mouth. When he looks up, six pair of eyes watching him intently.

“You’re sick,” Myungsoo says matter of factly but Hoya snorts. “I’m not.”

The idea of him get sick is rather ridiculous, really.

“You totally are, Hyung,” says Sungjong.

“Yeah, you have red nose like Rudolph,” Sungyeol adds helpfully. As if the kid has any right to say that someone resembles a deer with that doe eyes of his.

Well, Hoya does feel a little bit weird, like he doesn’t feel like eating dinner more, and his muscles are aching more than usual. But that’s just because he’s practicing harder these days for a dance competition program in Mnet where he is part of the cast.

So, no, Hoya is not sick.

He can’t get sick.

-

 

 

It’s Woohyun who drags him to the bedroom after he finished dinner. Hoya can yanks his arm from Woohyun’s tinier one anytime he wants, but figures he can humour his friend this time.

“No need to get so worried, Hyung. I’m not sick.”

“Yes you are,” Woohyun rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Hoya. Get on the bed.”

The older man gets out of the room briefly and comes back with a termometer in hand.

“Let’s check your temp, Howon-ah. Say ah,” Woohyun says as he shoves the stick to Hoya’s mouth before Hoya even properly open his mouth with a precision only someone used to deal with caretaking has.

“You look like you’re experienced with this,” Hoya says, doing his best to talk with a termometer sticking from his mouth.

“There are five other members in the group, Howon-ah, who isn’t a superhuman like you who catch cold only in – what? Once in five years?”

Before Hoya can asnwer, he is distracted by the loud bang of the door. Woohyun is on his feet at once as he faces the intruder with a frown. “Get out.”

“What? Why?!” Hoya could see maknae line stopping before Woohyun. “We want to take care of Hoya too.”

Hoya feels rather flattered, but Woohyun shoves the three away. “First, you’ll just disturb Hoya so he can’t rest. Two, you’ll just disturb me so I’ll have more work. Three, and worst, you’ll catch his cold. So, off you go. Shoo! Shoo!”

Hoya hears the loud protests and some more argument, but Sunggyu’s yelling to them to obey Woohyun from the living room, settling all arguments and he finds his peace once more when Woohyun finally closes the door.

The main vocalist goes back to him and pulls the termometer out. “39.5, Damn, you’re burning, Hoya.”

“Always knew I’m hot,” Hoya replies cheekishly.

Woohyun is not impressed.

“Not a time for your clever mouth. Use it to drink these and you should go to sleep,” Woohyun gives him two white pills and a glass of water. Hoya stares.

“I told you I’m not –,“

“And I told you to drink that,” Woohyun glares at him.  

Hoya drinks it, gives the glass back to Woohyun, and stares again.

“What?” Woohyun asks.

“Aren’t you going back to your room too?” Hoya doesn’t plan to sleep of course. He has to train for his recording next week. He’ll have to change his clothes and leave the room for that, but he doesn’t think he’ll get past the door if Woohyun is here.

Woohyun sighs. “Of course I’m not. I’ll have to put some cold compress on you. Lie down, Howon.”

Hoya doesn’t expect that, of course. Surely Woohyun aren’t planning to stay here the whole night?

“But Hyung,” he says, noting distastefully at how the sound comes like a whining, with his clogged nose. “I have to go practice.”

Woohyun sighs again, as if he’s expecting this.

“Of course you still think about practice even when you’re a wreck like this. No, Hoya. No practice tonight. And tomorrow too. And not even the day after tomorrow if you’re still sick. All you have to do tonight is sleep and rest.”

Hoya opens his mouth but Woohyun cuts him off again. “I’ll go get some ice water for you, and I want you to stay in bed when I return.”

With that he leaves the room, closing the door softly. Seeing an opportunity, Hoya quickly flees. No need for change of clothes in this emergency. But just as he opens the door, someone tackles him, knocking him to the floor.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed as his bones feel like electrocuted when it comes in contact with the floor. His slight dizziness increases sharply to the point that his head feels like exploding.

“Woohyun Hyung! We caught him!”

“He’s trying to escape!”

“He left his bed!”

Hoya could distinctly distinguish Dongwoo, Sungyeol, and Myungsoo’s voice and the sounds of footsteps from the other room to their hallway. He tries to shrug off the boys, but they are too strong.

“Wow, you’re really sick if you can’t even fight me, Hyung,” Sungjong says and only then Hoya realizes that he’s only being restrained by the maknae, yet he can’t even shake him off.

“What the hell happened?” Woohyun who has just arrived asks.

“Howon’s trying to escape. We caught him,” Sungyeol answers proudly.

“Looks like you’re killing him,” Sunggyu who comes with Woohyun says dryly.

“Ah, sorry,” their maknae releases the dancer and helps him stand. Hoya is too dizzy now to do anything more than standing, so he accepts their support to help him get to his bed. He sinks gratefully to the comfort of his sheet and closes his eyes.

Only then Hoya believes that he’s sick.

“What the hell are you doing to a sick person?!” he can hear Woohyun scolds the four kids in the hallway. “Off to your room, the four of you! Don’t go to this side of the house until tomorrow morning!”

“But look at the bright side!” Sungyeol defends them. “At least Hoya’s too dizzy to even think about practice now.”

There’s a rather loud and satisfying slap and a yelp from the giraffe (“You hit my butt!”) and that’s the last hing Hoya hears before sleep overtaking him.

-

 

 

When he wakes up, the room is dark. There’s a sticky cold compress on his forehead, that’s not really cold now. He looks to the right and there is Woohyun sitting on a chair, snoring softly, asleep with his head thrown to the back and his mouth open in a rather unflattering, yet somehow endearing way.

The digital clock in the table says 1.30. Carefully as to not wake the older boy, Hoya sits up. His headache has subsides, although the ache in his bones hasn’t. But, he can deal with that. He has practiced with literally cracking bones before. This can’t be more painful than that.

His foot reaches the floor and he softly walks to the door after grabbing a jacket, phone, and car keys.

He reaches the door knob.

“And where do you think you are going?” Woohyun’s voice is too sharp for someone who was just snoring not a minute ago.

Hoya freezes. “To the studio,” he murmurs. Woohyun stands up and walks to him, sighing. He sighs a lot today, Hoya notices. And then grimaces when he realizes that _he_ is the one who caused him to sigh in the first place.

“Howon-ah,” Woohyun touches his shoulder. “You’re sick. You’re burning. You can’t go practice like this.”

“I was sick,” Hoya says, turning himself to face Woohyun. “But I’m okay now. The medicine works.”

“The medicine will only work if you get enough rest too. If you force your body to work hard too soon, then all of those pills are for naught.”

Hoya knows that too, of course. But what can he do? For Hoya, practice itself is something like a drug. He needs it as if he needs oxygen. If he doesn’t do it, he’ll feel anxious and incomplete. He feels sick.

He remembers the day he left home – with nothing but a dream. There was no money, no luxury. The only thing he can rely on that time was his practice schedule. The feeling that he is doing his best was enough comfort for a teenager without home who was trying to make it in the one of the most competitive industry ever. And judging from where he is now, then practice is a friend he can trust.

A friend he wants to meet everyday, no exception.

“I have to go,” he insists.

“You have to stay. You’re being ridiculous. You’re sick. Just rest tonight. You can skip practice for a day for the sake of your body, Howon. You won’t lose anything.” Woohyun tries to reason. To coax him. But... Woohyun doesn’t understand how bad Hoya needs to feel like he’s doing something. Resting, even if only for a day, isn’t acceptable.

“I can’t take a rest, Hyung. Even for a day. I’m in the middle of a competition. I may skip practice for a day, but if I were eliminated next week, then I lose a great more,” if Woohyun wants reasonable, Hoya can give him that too.

“If you were eliminated next week, the program will lose a great more than you do,“ Woohyun says. “But if you continue to be stupid like this, it’s us who’ll lose you, Howon. It’s me, and the other kids who’ll lose one of our member.”

Hoya has to laugh at that.

“You make it sounds like I’m going to die if I go to practice tonight.”

But Woohyun’s eyes tell him that he isn’t joking.

“Not tonight, no. But with that attitude – forcing your body when you’re clearly sick, clearly wounded, over and over again – someday you finally will. Remember your injury? It gets worse now because you keep forcing yourself like this, Howon.”

Hoya can’t answer that.

Woohyun closes their distance and hugs him. Tight and desperate, as if he’s really afraid Hoya would die.

“We are your friends, right? Your brothers?” he asks. “Please, for the sake of us, don’t go.”

Hoya can’t answer that either. But, his eyes feel damp and his throat feel itchy, but he’s sure it’s not because of his cold.

It’s only then Hoya remembers that practice isn’t his only friend. He has six other friend, who may not be there yet to comfort Hoya when he ran from home, but will be there to comfort him wherever he go from now on.

Hoya doesn’t remember whether he finally gives some kind of reply or not, but he remembers hugging Woohyun back. He also remembers Woohyun guiding him back to bed, even climbing onto it with him. When Hoya reminds him that he’ll get sick too if they share a bed, Woohyun only snuggles closer. That much he remember.

And he’ll make sure he’ll never forget.


End file.
